Uri Dongsaeng
by Nathania1721
Summary: Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Jisoo sering kelabakan karena sifat polos Wonwoo. Apalagi saat Wonwoo ingin jatuh cinta. Bagaimana kalau seorang bernama Kim Mingyu hadir dalam kehidupan adik mereka? Seventeen Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Peran wanita di ff ini, kalian bisa bayangin Heechul waktu sering jadi cosplay. Kalau ada yang tahu gimana gesreknya dia, pasti tahu kalau dia sering dandan jadi cewek. Badannya ga kalah dari GB bahkan sering lebih cantik. Kalau ga bisa, kalian bisa bayangin aktris lain yang sampai ke imajinasi kalian.**

 **=Selamat Membaca=**

Seorang wanita turun dari sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam. Dengan anggun, wanita berusia empat puluh tahun itu memasuki sebuah mansion megah. Kaki jenjang beralaskan _heels_ menapaki lantai marmer yang begitu mengkilap.

Meski sudah berkepala empat, tubuhnya masih begitu ramping bak model papan atas. _Dress_ ketat berwarna _maroon_ membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat dengan jelas. _Handbag_ dan kaca mata hitam yang menyempurnakan penampilannya, ia serahkan pada para _maid_ yang berada di dekatnya.

"Apa mereka di rumah?" tanyanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menapaki setiap tangga.

"Tuan muda Seungcheol, Jisoo dan Jeonghan ada di dalam Nyonya," jawab salah satu _maid_.

Wanita yang memiliki empat anak itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dahinya berkerut seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lalu di mana pangeran kecilku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sepertinya di salah satu kamar tuan muda, Nyonya."

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Menuju kamar Seungcheol yang bersebelahan dengan kamar anak-anak lainnya. Seungcheol adalah anak tertua yang menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Seoul. Hanya saat liburan Seungcheol mengunjunginya yang pada saat itu masih menetap di Jepang. Mereka baru beberapa bulan berpindah di Mansion bersar yang ada di Gangnam.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, wanita berparas cantik itu langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Di dalam kamar yang tampak berantakan itu, ia tidak menemukan pangeran kecilnya. Hanya Seungcheol yang tengah serius dengan alat-alat olahraganya.

"Seungcheol- _ie_ , di mana pangeran kecil _eomma_?"

Pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu tersentak mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba. Namun ia langsung menghela nafas saat mengetahui Heechul yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Won- _ie_ sedang duduk di kas… _mwo_?" mata Seungcheol langsung membulat. Makhluk manis yang sedari tadi ia yakini duduk di ranjangnya tidak lagi terlihat.

" _Eomma_ , tadi Won- _ie_ duduk di sini," ucap Seungcheol sambil mencari adiknya di semua sudut kamarnya.

"Haaah."

Wanita cantik itu menghela nafas. Tanpa menutup pintu, ia langsung melangkah keluar. Sedangkan Seungcheol langsung terburu-buru mencari kaosnya. Menutup tubuh kekarnya yang selalu ia jaga.

"Josh, di mana pangeran kecil _Mommy_?"

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Heechul memasuki kamar anaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Jisoo atau yang sering ia sebut Joshua tengah asyik menonton anime. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari Heechul yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Heechul menghela nafas untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Jisoo tidak jauh berbeda dengan Seungcheol. Mereka selalu terlarut dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Pemuda tampan yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika itu tampak begitu menikmati tayangan yang ia putar di laptopnya.

"Josh… kau dengar _Mommy_?" ulang Heechul yang masih menggunakan kesabarannya.

Sedangkan Seungcheol yang mengintip di depan pintu sudah meringis. Ia yakin ratu mansion mereka sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan omelannya. Bukan sekali dua kali mereka terkena omelan karena adik terkecil mereka.

"Di sini _Mom_." Tanpa melihat, Jisoo hanya menunjuk kursi yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Di sini di mana, _Josh_?"

"Di si… eh…." Jisoo terkejut mendapati kursi sebelahnya kosong. Padahal ia yakin tengah menonton anime bersama adiknya.

"Di mana?" tanya Heechul dengan melipat tangannya. Membuat Jisoo memberikan cengirannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tadi _my baby_ duduk di sini _Mom_. Kami menonton bersama. Tapi sepertinya sekarang sedang bersama Seung—"

"Tidak… tidak… tidak… Won- _ie_ tidak sedang bersamaku," potong Seungcheol cepat. Ia tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bersalah. Bagaimanapun Wonwoo adalah tanggung jawab mereka bersama.

"Oh ya Tuhan… kalian benar-benar."

Heechul kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tujuannya adalah kamar Jeonghan yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamar Wonwoo. Sedangkan kamar Wonwoo ia lewati begitu saja, karena mereka semua tahu Wonwoo tidak suka berada di kamar seorang diri.

"Semoga _my angel_ bisa diandalkan," gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar Jisoo dan Seungcheol yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Pemuda tertua di antara keduanya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Berbisik pada salah satu _maid_ yang baru saja lewat dari arah yang berbeda.

"Beri tahukan pada yang lain untuk mencari _ur_ i Won- _ie_ ," bisiknya yang langsung diangguki.

Saat pintu kamar itu terbuka, ia tidak menemukan siapapun di dalamnya. Kamar yang tampak begitu bersih dan rapi itu kosong. Pangeran kecil yang ia cari-cari tidak tampak. Bahkan anaknya yang selalu menemaninya selama di Jepang juga tidak terlihat.

" _Kaa-chan_ sudah pulang?" tanya Jeonghan sumringah yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia langsung berlari kecil ke kasurnya, mengambil salah satu tumpukan majalah dan mendekati Heechul.

" _Kaa-chan_ , lihatlah ini! Mereka mengeluarkan produk terbaru. Sepertinya perawatan kulit ini sangat bagus. Dan _Kaa-chan_ lihat juga yang ini! Baju ini edisi terbatas," celoteh Jeonghan semangat sambil menunjukkan majalah di tangannya. Tanpa menyadari wajah Heechul yang sudah tidak bersahabat.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama membaca majalah _fashion_ ini, Hanie- _chan_?"

"Sepertinya hampir dua jam _Kaa-chan_." Lagi-lagi Jeonghan masih tidak menyadari situasi. Membuat Jisoo dan Seungcheol merutuki kerja otak Jeonghan yang sangat lambat.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan di mana pangeran kecil. Apa ada di dalam majalah itu hem?" tanya Heechul yang diiringi senyuman manis. Senyuman yang membuat wajah ceria Jeonghan memudar. Berdiri dengan tampang bodoh seolah baru menyadari seseuatu yang salah.

"Tadi duduk di kasur sambil membaca majalah," cicit Jeonghan sambil memutar kepalanya perlahan menghadap ranjangnya. Dan langsung meringis saat tidak mendapati Wonwoo di sana.

"Jadi?" suara lembut Heechul justru terdengar mengerikan di telinga ketiganya. Membuat Jeonghan hanya mampu meringis tanpa bisa menjawab.

Heechul keluar dari kamar Jeonghan yang langsung diikuti sang empunya kamar. Jisoo dan Seungcheol juga tidak tertinggal. Mengikuti sang ibu yang bisa marah layaknya singa kapan saja.

" _Ommo_!"

Ketiganya terkejut saat Heechul dengan tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya. Berkacak pinggang memandangi anaknya satu persatu.

"Kalian bertiga sudah hampir beruban tapi tidak bisa menjaga adik kalian."

Ucapan Heechul membuat Jeonghan refleks memegangi rambut sebahu miliknya. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan rambutnya mulai memutih.

"Aku harus lebih rajin merawat rambutku," batinnya cemas.

"Tadi Won- _ie_ duduk dengan tenang _Eomma_ ," jawab Seungcheol mencoba mencari celah untuk selamat.

"Won- _ie_ memang duduk dengan tenang. Tapi kalian terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kalian tahu adik kalian itu tidak betah didiamkan. Apa kalian pikir Won- _ie_ mau menunggu kalian yang asyik dengan barbel? Menonton? dan membaca majalah?" omel Heechul yang sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Karena jawaban hanya akan membuat omelan itu semakin panjang.

"Ohh… ya Tuhan… lama-lama aku cepat tua kalau seperti ini," keluh Heechul sambil mengibaskan tangannya seolah kepanasan.

" _Mommy_ , di sini full ac _Mom_."

"Ah… kau benar Josh." Seketika Heechul menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Sekarang cepat cari pangeran kecil _Mommy_. Coba kalian cek di seluruh ruangan, di bawah tempat tidur, bawah meja—"

" _Mom_. _my baby_ bukan kucing _Mom_ ," protes Jisoo untuk kedua kalinya.

" _Aigoo… aigoo…_ kau benar Josh. Pangeran kecil _Mommy_ bukan kucing. Dia anak kucing yang sangat menggemaskan."

" _Mom… please_!" lagi-lagi Jisoo protes dengan wajah jengahnya. Ia kesal karena adiknya di samakan dengan kucing. Heechul memberikan cengiran lebarnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya kembali normal saat teringat tujuan awalnya.

"Cepat… cepat cari sekarang! Kalau sampai _uri aegyi_ sakit lagi, akan _Mommy_ potong milik kalian," ancam Heechul membuat ketiganya merapatkan kakinya bersamaan.

"Kenapa _Kaa-chan_ semakin mengerikan saja," keluh Jeonghan yang langsung di tegur dengan pelototan Seungcheol. Kode agar Jeonghan diam dan cukup bergerak mencari Wonwoo.

" _Eomma_ , mungkin Won- _ie_ ada di ruang bermain bersama Shin _ahjussi_."

Seungcheol memberikan usulannya. Karena biasanya Wonwoo sering ditemani salah satu orang kepercayaan keluarganya.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Heechul langsung menuju ruangan yang Seungcheol maksudkan. Karena besarnya mansion yang mereka tinggali, membuat mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk mencapainya.

" _Ahjussi_ , di mana Won- _chan_?" tanya Jeonghan saat berpapasan dengan pelayan Shin.

"Saya tidak bersama tuan muda Wonwoo sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Karena tuan muda Wonwoo ingin bersama para _hyung_ -nya."

Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Jisoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Tatapan mata Heechul seolah menguliti mereka hidup-hidup.

Mereka berempat dibantu pelayan lainnya mencoba mencari Wonwoo. Bukan tanpa alasan Heechul bahkan seluruh penghuni mansion itu terlalu mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo. Karena Wonwoo berbeda dari Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan lainnya. Si bungsu dari keluarga Choi itu terlalu mudah sakit. Bahkan sering dilarikan ke rumah sakit hanya karena masalah kecil.

Lama berputar di lantai dua, mereka tetap tidak menemukan keberadaan Wonwoo. Akhirnya mereka turun ke bawah melanjutkan pencarian.

"Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa rumah ini terlalu besar?" keluh Heechul saat melewati lorong yang dindingnya dihiasi berbagai lukisan mahal.

"Untuk mencapai pintu saja sejauh ini," keluhnya lagi.

"Padahal _Kaa-chan_ sendiri yang mendesainnya. Menolak desainku yang lebih bagus," protes Jeonghan yang mendapat jeweran dari Seungcheol.

"Kalian potong sebagian rumah ini. Terlalu besar dan menyusahkanku," ucap Heechul saat berpapasan dengan beberapa pelayan.

" _Ye_?" tanya mereka bingung.

"Tolong jangan didengarkan _ahjussi_ ," pinta Jisoo sambil tersenyum. Ia terlalu paham dengan sifat Heechul yang memiliki segudang keanehan.

"Kalian masih belum menemukannya?" Heechul bertanya pada setiap yang ia temui. Tapi anak bungsunya seolah jarum yang teramat kecil. Begitu sulit untuk ditemukan.

"Di mana pangeran kecilku? Apa yang dia lakukan? Bagaimana kalau dia sampai terluka?"

Seisi mansion itu sibuk mencari si bungsu. Karena semua akan terkena imbas kalau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada Wonwoo. Apalagi baru sebulan yang lalu Wonwoo keluar dari rumah sakit.

" _Uri aegyi_ berkulit putih. Jadi sulit menemukannya di ruangan yang bercat seperti ini. Mungkin kalau mansion ini di cat dengan warna hitam, aku jadi lebih menemukan pangeran kecilku."

Ketiga anaknya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun mereka bersyukur tidak ada yang memiliki sifat seaneh Heechul di antara mereka berempat.

"Mulai besok, ubah seluruhnya dengan cat warna hitam?"

"Hah?"

Mata para maid membola sempurna. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar karena perintah Heechul. Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana seramnya seluruh mansion megah itu berubah menjadi warna hitam.

"Jangan didengarkan _ahjumma_ ," ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum ramah. Mencoba memberi pengertian pada yang lainnya agar tidak mengiyakan ucapan ibunya.

"Salah _Kaa-chan_ yang tidak mau mengikuti usulanku. Padahal sangat indah kalau seluruhnya di cat warna _pink_."

Dan kali ini bukan hanya Seungcheol yang memprotes, Jisoo juga langsung menunjukkan wajah tidak senangnya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan warna _pink_?" sewot Jeonghan.

"Itu sama saja kau membuat mata kami iritasi setiap hari."

Jeonghan mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Padahal ia sangat berharap mansion mereka berwarna _pink_. Tapi tidak ada yang menyetujui usulannya. Bahkan Jisoo yang biasanya menjadi malaikat penolongnya ikut menolak.

Tidak menemukan keberadaan Wonwoo di dalam mansion, Heechul dan ketiga anaknya memutuskan untuk keluar. Pelayan yang biasanya berjaga di luar ikut menyibukkan diri di dalam. Sehingga sama sekali tidak ada yang memeriksa di halaman depan dan belakang.

" _Eomma_ , itu Won- _ie_."

Keempatnya mengikuti arah telunjuk Seungcheol. Dan memang benar, Wonwoo sedang berjongkok tidak jauh dari gerbang mansion mereka.

" _Ommo_ … kenapa _uri aegyi_ ada di sana? _Eomma_ yakin tadi tidak ada siapapun selain penjaga."

Dengan _heels_ -nya, Heechul berlari kecil menghampiri anaknya yang tengah berjongkok. Menundukkan kepalanya seperti tengah memegang sesuatu.

" _Aigoo_ … Wonwoo sayang. Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa tidak di dalam saja? Kenapa tidak meminta Shin _ahjussi_ untuk menemani? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di bawah terik matahari seperti ini sayang? Ya Tuhan bagaimana kalau sampai dehidrasi? Dan bagaimana kalau kulit putihmu sampai alergi karena sinar matahari? Kau tidak terluka kan sayang?" cerca Heechul panjang lebar.

" _Mom_ … tenanglah! Bagaimana _my baby_ bisa menjawabnya kalau pertanyaan _Mommy_ sepanjang itu?" tegur Jisoo yang membuat Heechul langsung mengatupkan bibirnya.

" _Mama_ , belikan Won- _ie_ ini."

Wonwoo mendongak ke arah Heechul. Menyerahkan selembar kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Remaja berkulit putih itu memandang ibunya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Oh… ya ampun."

Heechul terkejut membaca kertas yang Wonwoo berikan. Ia sangat tahu Wonwoo sangat menyukai _cheese burger_. Selama di Jepang, Heechul selalu menjaga makanannya. Hanya selama berada di Gangnam Wonwoo mencoba salah satu varian burger yang sangat ia sukai.

"Jadi, berada di luar dan berjongkok seperti bayi kucing yang hilang karena ingin _cheese burger_ sayang?" tanya Heechul.

" _Mom_ ," tegur Jisoo lagi dengan nada kesalnya.

"Itu berbeda. _Burger_ -nya tersenyum. Won- _ie_ mau yang itu _Mama_ ," pinta Wonwoo sekali lagi.

"Tapi—"

" _Kaa-chan_ , biarkan Won- _chan_ memakannya." Jeonghan mencoba membela Wonwoo. Membuat remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu tersenyum manis.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Hanie- _chan_ ," protes Heechul.

"Bahkan _Kaa-chan_ lebih parah," cibir Jeonghan yang sengaja diabaikan.

Wanita cantik itu menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu akan sulit menolak keinginan anak bungsunya. Apalagi ada tiga anaknya yang selalu menuruti keinginan Wonwoo.

Ia memperhatikan Wonwoo dan brosur di tangannya bergantian. Melihat wajah Wonwoo yang memelas saja, ia tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Meski ia melakukannya untuk kesehatan Wonwoo sendiri.

Wonwoo memang remaja berusia lima belas tahun. Tapi karena suatu kejadian yang menimpanya lima tahun lalu, membuat anak bungsunya bersikap layaknya anak kecil. Begitu polos dan sangat kekanakan. Sangat berbeda dengan remaja seusia dengannya.

"Baiklah! _Mama_ akan membelikannya. Kalian tunggulah di dalam. _Mama_ akan meminta mereka untuk membeli secepatnya."

Si bungsu langsung tersenyum cerah. Membuat Jisoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adiknya ikut tersenyum. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat senyum di wajah adik kesayangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo keluar kamar setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Remaja itu sangat manis dengan baju lengan pendek berwarna _baby blue_ yang dipadukan celana putih di atas lutut. Poni yang menutup dahinya terlihat sedikit basah. Membuat remaja berkulit putih pucat itu tampak begitu segar.

Ia berlari kecil menuju ruang keluarga. Pelayan yang melihat Wonwoo berlarian meringis takut. Mereka takut Wonwoo akan terjatuh. Dan mereka akan terkena semburan saat Heechul tahu anak bungsunya berlarian di dalam mansion.

Tampak berlebihan memperlakukan anak seusia Wonwoo dengan begitu hati-hati. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Wonwoo. Selain karena ia anak bungsu yang sangat disayang, ketahanan tubuh Wonwoo sangat berbeda. Apalagi ia benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang begitu polos dan menggemaskan.

" _Hyung_ , di mana _Mama_?" tanya Wonwoo saat sudah berada di ruangan keluarga.

Jisoo, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang sedang duduk di sofa langsung menoleh. Mereka tidak perlu bertanya Wonwoo bertanya pada siapa. Meski mereka memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan berbeda, tapi Wonwoo menyamakan ketiganya.

" _Kaa-chan_ sedang ada urusan sebentar Won- _chan_. Kemarilah duduk di sebelah _Nii-chan_!" ajak Jeonghan pada adiknya. Tapi jangankan menurut, menoleh pun Wonwoo enggan. Hanya diam dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Won- _ie_ tidak mau Hanie _Hyung_. Won- _ie_ mau _Mama_."

Kali ini giliran Jeonghan yang menekuk wajahnya. Ia sudah mengajarkan Wonwoo untuk menyebutnya berbeda. Tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak pernah mau melakukannya.

Di banding dengan Jisoo dan Seungcheol, ia paling lama menghabiskan waktuya bersama Wonwoo selama di Jepang. Karena Jeonghan tetap menyelesaikan pendidikannya di tempat ibu dan adiknya tinggal.

" _Aigoo_ … _uri dongsaeng-ie_ sedih karena tidak ada _eomma_ , hem? Kemarilah! _Hyung_ baru saja menemukan kafe yang menjual _cheese burger_ yang enak."

Tanpa dipinta kedua kalinya, Wonwoo langsung mendekati Seungcheol. Membuat pemuda paling tua itu memasang senyum kemenangannya. Ia tahu Jeonghan dan Jisoo kesal karena Wonwoo memilih bersamanya.

"Jadi Won- _ie_ boleh memakannya, Cheol- _ie Hyung_?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Seungcheol semangat. Ia duduk dengan melebarkan kakinya. Menuntun Wonwoo untuk duduk di antara kedua pahanya.

"Lihatlah ini! Kita bisa meminta _Eomma_ untuk ke sana lain waktu." Seungcheol menunjukkan ponsel di tangannya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk memeluk sang adik dari belakang.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Matanya tampak berbinar memandangi ponsel yang Seungcheol pegang. Tampaknya, Seungcheol sangat paham cara menaklukkan Wonwoo yang berada dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik.

Dari jarak sedekat itu, memudahkan Seungcheol untuk mencium pipi adiknya. Dan Wonwoo tidak keberatan meski Seungcheol mencium pipinya berulang kali. Membuat Jeonghan mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

Namun lain halnya dengan Jisoo. Pemuda yang baru saja menjabat sebagai CEO di salah satu perusahaan Heechul itu tenang dengan _gadget_ -nya. Padahal biasanya, ia sangat _over protektif_ pada si bungsu.

"Soo- _ya_ , kenapa kau tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu?" tanya Jeonghan curiga saat melihat Jisoo tersenyum.

Senyum mengerikan yang Jeonghan maksud bukan dalam arti sebenarnya. Karena Jisoo justru tersenyum manis dan begitu tenang. Namun Jeonghan terlalu memahami semua saudara-saudaranya.

" _Baby_ , bagaimana kalau kita liburan? Memancing, memanggang, bersepeda, dan bermain apapun sepuasnya?" tanya Jisoo pada Wonwoo yang masih asyik dengan ponsel Seungcheol.

"Liburan? Kita liburan _Hyung-ie_?" Wonwoo bertanya balik. Mata sipitnya tampak berbinar seperti _puppy_ yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Iya, dan kita menginap di salah satu villa milik _Mommy_."

"Woaah… benarkah? Villa yang membuat kita bisa melihat pegunungan itu?"

Wonwoo langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Membuat Seungcheol memberikan tatapan membunuhnya. Dan bukan Jisoo namanya jika terpengaruh. Ia tetap tersenyum lembut menanggapi pertanyaan Wonwoo. Namun Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tahu Jisoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan di balik senyum lembutnya.

"Itu benar. Kita pernah ke sana beberapa tahun yang lalu. _Hyung_ sudah membicarakannya dengan _Mommy_. Dan _Mommy_ setuju karena udara segar baik untuk kesehatanmu, _baby_."

"Shua _Hyung_ yang terbaik," pekik Wonwoo girang. Ia langsung duduk di pangkuan Jisoo. Mengecup pipi sang kakak berulang kali.

"Dia pasti sudah tertawa seperti setan di dalam hatinya," geram Jeonghan yang hanya bisa memandang dari tempat duduknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Seungcheol meraba ponselnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Awalnya ia hanya berniat untuk beristirahat, tapi sepertinya ia ketiduran.

Dengan masih mengantuk, ia memperhatikan sisi ranjangnya. Biasanya ia akan mendapati Wonwoo tidur dengan memeluk guling di sebelahnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan wajah polos yang sering menemaninya tidur.

"Di mana Won- _ie_? Apa ia tidur dengan Joshua?" batinnya.

Mencoba menahan kantuknya, ia mendial nomor Jisoo. Karena terlalu malas bergerak ke kamar Jisoo langsung.

"Jo, uri Won- _ie_ tidur bersamamu?" tanyanya.

" _My baby_ … tidak berada di—"

"Apa?" teriak Seungcheol.

Jisoo yang juga masih setengah terpejam langsung terperanjat. Kantuknya langsung menguap karena suara teriakan Seungcheol.

"Jadi di mana _uri_ Won- _ie_ , Jo? Kemarin malam Won- _ie_ sudah tidur dengan Jeonghan. Jadi malam ini seharusnya tidur bersama di antara kita berdua."

Jisoo langsung memutus telefon secara sepihak. Ia melompat dari ranjangnya tanpa menunggu lanjutan Seungcheol. Mereka berdua tahu Wonwoo tidak bisa tidur seorang diri. Dan mereka semua tahu Wonwoo tidak mau tidur dengan Heechul semenjak mereka pindah ke Gangnam.

Seungcheol dan Jisoo sama-sama keluar dari kamar. Tujuan mereka adalah kamar Jeonghan. Mereka berharap menemukan Wonwoo di dalamnya.

"Jeonghan, apa Wonwoo—"

Ucapan Seungcheol terputus begitu saja. Di kasurnya, Jeonghan tengah sibuk menelfon sambil terus tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

"Kalian tidak sopan. Memasuki kamarku tanpa izin. Seharusnya kalian—"

"Jadi Won- _ie_ tidak bersamamu?" pekik Seungcheol.

Sontak, Jeonghan langsung menghentikan omelannya. Ia justru terdiam dengan wajah bodoh andalannya. Lagi-lagi ia begitu lamban untuk berpikir.

Mereka berdua langsung terburu-buru menuju kamar Wonwoo. Jeonghan yang baru sadar dengan keadaan juga ikut melompat dari kasur. Akan sangat membahayakan kalau adiknya menghilang di tengah malam seperti ini.

Saat pintu kamar itu terbuka, mereka langsung menghela nafas lega. Mereka bersyukur menemukan adik mereka duduk manis di atas ranjangnya.

"Ternyata Won- _ie_ di sini," ucap Seungcheol sambil tersenyum lega.

"Won- _ie_ mau tidur tapi Cheol- _ie hyung_ dan Shua _hyung_ sudah tidur. Won- _ie_ di sana, _hyungdeul_ tidak mau membuka mata menemani Won- _ie_. Hanie _hyung_ juga tidak mau menemani Won- _ie_. Lebih memilih berbicara dengan orang lain," adu Wonwoo dengan wajah sedihnya. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah membuat ketiganya merasa bersalah.

" _Sorry baby_."

" _Mianhae_ Won-i _e_."

" _Gomen ne_ Won- _chan_ ," ucap mereka berbarengan sembari mendekati ranjang Wonwoo.

Karena ranjang Wonwoo memang berukuran cukup besar, ketiganya naik ke atasnya. Seungcheol berada di pinggir paling kiri. Diikuti Jisoo di sebelah kanan. Dan Jeonghan tepat di samping Jisoo. Jadi Wonwoo berada di tengah-tengah Seungcheol dan Jisoo.

"Sekarang tidurlah. _Hyung_ akan menemani Won- _ie_."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Remaja berkulit putih itu membaringkan tubuhnya. Diikuti Seungcheol dan lainnya. Namun ia tidak langsung memejamkan mata, karena Wonwoo belum merasakan kantuk.

Mereka berempat berbaring dengan tenang. Memilih posisi telentang dengan memandang langit-langit kamar. Sesekali suara berisik karena Jeonghan meminta bertukar tempat dengan Jisoo. Namun langsung saja ditolak mentah-mentah.

" _Hyung-ie_ , jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?" tanya Wonwoo lirih. Namun tetap didengar ketiganya.

Sontak saja, Jisoo dan Seungcheol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Memandang Wonwoo dengan wajah terkejut. Jeonghan yang berbaring di samping Jisoo, mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Merasakan keterkejutan seperti yang dirasakan Jisoo dan Seungcheol.

"Kau mengatakan apa, _baby_?" Jisoo bukan tidak mendengar. Hanya ingin memastikan kalau pendengarannya salah.

"Won- _ie_ ingin merasakan jatuh cinta _Hyung_ ," ucap Wonwoo polos.

Ketiganya memasang wajah horror. Kalimat Wonwoo justru lebih menyeramkan dari semua film horror yang pernah mereka tonton.

"Kenapa Won- _ie_ bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Seungcheol yang mulai gusar.

"Won- _ie_ sudah lima belas tahun _Hyung-ie_. Jadi sudah boleh jatuh cinta kan? Won- _ie_ ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya."

Pertanyaan Wonwoo membuat tenggorokan mereka tercekat. Rasanya kering hingga susah menelan saliva. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai adiknya benar-benar jatuh cinta.

" _Baby_ , sekarang tidurlah. _Hyung_ akan menyanyikan lagu penghantar tidur."

"Tapi—"

" _Nii-chan_ tidak akan membantu Won- _chan_ untuk bisa makan _cheese burger_ lagi kalau Won- _chan_ tidak mau tidur," ancam Jeonghan yang sudah hampir kehilangan ide.

Meski cemberut, Wonwoo tetap mengangguk dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tidak bisa makan _cheese burger_ adalah mimpi buruk baginya. Selama ini Jeonghan yang selalu membantunya untuk mendapatkan makanan kesukaannya.

"Soo-ya, aku ditengah," pinta Jeonghan pada Jisoo.

"Diamlah! Aku mau menidurkan _my baby_."

"Aku juga bisa bernyanyi untuknya," protes Jeonghan yang tidak ditanggapi Jisoo.

"Jangan memelukku seperti itu Jeonghan- _ah_. Kau peluk Seungcheol saja."

"Dia terlalu jauh. Tidak ada ruang kosong di sampingnya. Karena kau tidak membiarkanku memeluk Won- _chan_ , jadi terima akibatnya," ucap Jeonghan sambil tersenyum _evil_. Melupakan sejenak julukannya sebagai _angel_.

Mereka berempat mencoba memejamkan mata dengan Wonwoo yang berada dalam dekapan Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Suara lembut Jisoo membuat mata Wonwoo mulai memberat. Namun tidak dengan ketiganya. Jisoo, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol justru masih memikirkan ucapan Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menjaga Won- _ie_ dari predator di luar sana. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun meracuni kepolosannya."

"Tidak akan ada yang boleh menyentuh _my baby_ sedikitpun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa saja mendekati _my baby_."

"Won- _chan_ tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Hatinya tidak boleh terisi oleh orang lain lagi. Aku akan mengawasinya lebih ketat," batin ketiganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **=TBC=**

 ** _Fict ini hanya untuk kalian yang bisa menerima karakter Wonwoo dalam ff ini. Hanya untuk kalian yang bisa membayangkan Wonwoo jadi anak yang polos dan menggemaskan._**

 **Jangan pusing karena sebutan mereka yang berbeda-beda. Anggap aja keanehan keluarga itu. :D**

 **Aku suka denger orang Jepang nyebut ibu mereka** ** _Mama_** **. Lebih akrab di telingaku. Seperti temannya temanku. Dia nyebut ibunya** ** _Okaa-chan_** **, tapi adiknya nyebutnya** ** _Mama_** **. Jadi aku terinspirasi.**

 **I Hear U dan Yang Tersembunyi di update secepatnya. Kebetulan bulan ini aku lagi minim kegiatan, makanya post ff baru. So, tunggu aja ya ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**=Selamat Membaca=**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ahjussi, Kaa-chan_ belum pulang kan?"

Seorang laki-laki yang baru saja melintasi ruang keluarga menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh ke arah Jeonghan yang bertanya padanya.

"Sepertinya Nyonya masih memeriksa beberapa perusahaan. Dan baru kembali sekitar dua jam lagi sebelum makan malam."

Jeonghan tersenyum penuh arti. Saat biasanya ia mengeluh karena Heechul begitu sibuk sebagai wanita karir, saat ini ia beruntung karena tidak ada ibunya.

"Lalu di mana Won- _chan_?" tanyanya lagi saat teringat adik bungsunya.

"Tuan muda Wonwoo masih berada di atas bermain game bersama pelayan lainnya."

Merasa situasi sangat mendukung, Jeonghan langsung melesat menuju televisi. Memutar film yang sedang ia tunggu-tunggu. Baru saja duduk manis di sofa, ia dikejutkan dengan toyoran di kepalanya. Tanpa melihat, ia tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

"Kau benar-benar bosan hidup," ucapnya geram pada Seungcheol. Karena hanya Seungcheol yang sering berlaku kurang ajar padanya.

"Kau sudah di rumah?" tanya Seungcheol mengabaikan ancaman Jeonghan. Dengan santai duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut panjang itu. Melahap pudding yang ia bawa dari dapur.

"Aku bukan pegawai. Tentu saja aku bebas pulang kapan saja."

Seungcheol mencibir dengan mengikuti kalimat Jeonghan. Pemuda berparas cantik itu berprofesi sebagai desainer di usianya yang masih muda. Memiliki beberapa butik yang tersebar di Gangnam dan Seoul. Namun Jeonghan tetap memilih menikmati waktu santainya. Karena tanpa bekerja keras, harta Heechul tetap berlimpah.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pengangguran?" tanya Jeonghan dengan kalimat yang langsung menohok ke jantung pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Aku? Tentu saja membentuk tubuhku, tidur, makan makanan sehat, bermain bersama Won- _ie_ , dan mengabsen semua kekasihku."

Seungcheol mengucapkannya begitu ringan. Seolah-olah semua yang ia lakukan adalah suatu kebanggaan. Anak sulung keluarga Choi itu memang berbeda. Saat Jisoo sudah menjabat sebagai CEO, Jeonghan sebagai desainer dan pemilik butik, Seungcheol justru lebih memilih dengan kesenangannya.

"Oh… Soo- _ya_ , kau sudah pulang? kemarilah!" ajak Jeonghan ketika melihat Jisoo melewati ruang keluarga.

Jisoo yang masih lengkap dengan pakaian formalnya mendekati sofa. Mengambil tempat duduk di antara keduanya.

"Ini film yang sangat ingin kau tonton itu?" tanya Jisoo memperhatikan tayangan di hadapannya.

"Kata teman-temanku film ini sangat manis," jawab Jeonghan semangat.

" _Tsk_ … roman picisan," keluh Seungcheol. Namun ia tetap duduk dan memperhatikan film yang tengah berputar.

Ketiga pemuda tampan itu duduk di sofa dengan tenang. Sesekali Jeonghan yang ikut menimpali adegan romantis di film. Atau berteriak kesal saat ada tokoh yang menurutnya mengganggu.

" _Ommo_ … mereka akan _kissing_ ," pekik Jeonghan heboh. Ia langsung merubah posisi duduknya. Berjongkok di sofa dengan mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Merasa senang, malu, dan gemas dengan adegan di depannya.

"Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi… sedi—"

Piip…

Mereka terkejut saat layar tv yang menampilkan adegan romantis tiba-tiba menghitam. Saat menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Heechul sudah berdiri dengan tangan bersidekap di dada.

" _Kaa-chan_."

" _Mommy_.

" _Eomma_ ," protes ketiganya.

"Apa yang kalian tonton?" tanya Heechul dengan wajah kesalnya.

" _Kaa-chan_ , kami bukan anak kecil lagi. Kenapa _Kaa-chan_ mematikannya? Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi," protes Jeonghan lagi karena kesenangannya diganggu. Padahal sudah lama ia mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bisa menonton.

"Kalian memang bukan anak kecil. Tapi lihat itu!" perintah Heechul menunjuk sisi sofa lainnya dengan dagu.

" _Ommo_!"

Mereka bertiga berjengit kaget menemukan makhluk manis tidak jauh dari mereka. Duduk di lantai di antara celah sofa ruangan itu. Menurut mereka, Wonwoo benar-benar seperti anak kucing dengan _beanie_ putih di kepala dan syal putih yang melilit di lehernya.

"Terima kasih _Mom_ karena datang di waktu yang sangat tepat," ucap Jisoo sambil mendesah lega. Berjalan mendekati adiknya yang masih betah duduk di lantai.

"Kenapa _Kaa-chan_ pulang cepat? Bukannya masih sejam tiga puluh lima menit lagi?" tanya Jeonghan saat teringat Heechul seharusnya masih berada di kantor.

"Tentu saja karena ingin makan malam bersama kalian semua. Tapi udara, matahari dan debu di luar sana tidak baik untuk kesehatan kulit," jawab Heechul sambil meringis melihat kulit tangannya. Seolah bisa melihat kuman dan kotoran yang menempel.

" _Uri aegyi_ , tunggulah _Mama_ selesai membersihkan badan. _Mama_ harus luluran untuk menghilangkan semua debu menjijikkan ini. Bermainlah dengan _Hyungdeul_."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk singkat. Sudah terlalu paham dengan ibunya yang sangat menjaga kulitnya. Remaja berwajah manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jisoo yang berjongkok di depannya.

"Kenapa duduk di sini, _baby_?" tanya Jisoo lembut. Tangannya terulur untuk melepas syal di leher adiknya. Tampaknya Wonwoo melilitkannya dengan asal. Hingga membuat dagunya ikut tertutup.

"Won- _ie_ bosan bermain _game_. Jadi Won- _ie_ ingin menonton bersama _Hyungdeul_. Tapi kenapa _mama_ mematikannya? Memangnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan, _Hyung_?"

Jisoo menoleh ke arah Seungcheol dan Jeonghan meminta pertolongan. Namun keduanya langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. Karena biasanya, Jisoo yang paling bijak menjawab pertanyaan polos si bungsu.

"Mereka—"

"Kenapa mereka membenturkan wajah? Apa _noona_ dan _hyung_ di film tadi tidak tahu kalau membenturkan wajah itu sakit?" tanya Wonwoo polos.

"Mereka sedang—" Jisoo kesulitan menjawabnya. Bahkan ia kehilangan kata-kata. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang masih duduk di sofa meringis mendengarnya.

"Tadi _noona_ dan _hyung_ itu seperti ini."

" _Ommo_!"

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol memekik kaget saat Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jisoo. Sangat dekat dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Jisoo sampai memundurkan kepalanya dan menahan nafas. Hampir saja CEO muda itu terjengkang.

"Oh ya Tuhan bagaimana ini _Kaa-chan_? Wonwoo selalu meniru apa yang dia lihat? Ini salahku. Ini sangat berbahaya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan _Kaa-chan_?" jerit Jeonghan dalam hati.

"Aku mungkin masih bisa bernafas karena Wonwoo mempraktekkanya dengan Joshua? Bagaimana kalau sampai yang berada di posisi Joshua itu orang lain? Predator seperti buaya tidak berekor itu misalnya? Tidak… tidak… tidak… itu tidak boleh terjadi," ucap Seungcheol heboh di dalam hatinya.

Jisoo juga tidak jauh berbeda. Ia seperti jantungan di tempat. Bukan karena takut Wonwoo akan menciumnya. Tapi ia juga seperti Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang membayangkan hal mengerikan.

"Mata _noona_ itu iritasi dan terlihat memerah seperti serigala. Sebagai teman yang baik, _hyung_ tadi membantu meniupnya supaya tidak terlalu sakit," jawab Jisoo asal.

Ia tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban lainnya. Hanya jawaban itu yang terlintas di kepalanya. Namun mereka mendesah lega saat si bungsu mengangguk paham.

"Tapi _baby_ tidak boleh melakukannya pada orang lain. Karena _baby_ mudah sakit dan bisa tertular penyakit orang lain. _Baby_ tidak mau membuat _mommy_ sedih kan?"

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak. Setelahnya ia mengangguk. "Won- _ie_ tidak mau _mama_ sedih," jawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo dengan piyama tidurnya berlari kecil ke kamar Jisoo. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia membuka pintunya perlahan. Karena Jisoo yang meminta padanya untuk tidak mengetuk pintu. Kepalanya menyembul sedikit demi sedikit. Dan mendapati Jisoo tengah duduk di depan komputernya.

"Shua _hyung_ , Won- _ie_ mengganggu?" tanyanya tanpa memajukan tubuhnya. Tetap bertahan hanya dengan menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Tidak _baby_. masuklah!"

Jisoo langsung meninggalkan kegiatannya. Memutar duduknya menghadap ke adiknya dengan senyuman lembut seperti biasa.

"Ada yang _baby_ perlukan, hem?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kapan kita bisa berlibur, _Hyung-ie_?"

Jisoo tidak langsung menjawab. Menarik Wonwoo kepangkuannya yang sama sekali tidak ditolak si bungsu.

"Lusa kita akan pergi. Setelah _Hyung_ dan _Mommy_ menyelesaikan beberapa jadwal yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Setelah itu kita bisa pergi dan _Hyung_ akan menemani _my baby_ bermain sepuasnya."

Awalnya Wonwoo masih menekuk wajahnya mendengar penuturan Jisoo. Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Karena ia tahu Jisoo tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya.

"Kalau begitu Won- _ie_ akan menyusun daftar kegiatan yang ingin Won- _ie_ lakukan. Shua _hyung_ dan _hyung_ yang lain tidak boleh menolak."

Jisoo terkekeh namun tetap mengangguk mantap. " _Promise_ ," ucapnya mantap.

Tangan Jisoo terangkat menarik pipi Wonwoo dengan gemas. Ia tidak akan bisa membayangkan adiknya tumbuh menjadi remaja yang dewasa. Mengenal cinta dan dunia luar yang akan mungkin akan menggeser tempatnya di hati sang adik.

"Teruslah seperti ini _baby_. Jangan cepat dewasa. Choi Wonwoo tetaplah _my baby_ ," gumam Jisoo.

Alis Wonwoo bertaut mendengarnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Meski Jisoo mengucapkannya dengan sangat lirih, namun jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Wonwoo bisa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa Won- _ie_ tidak boleh dewasa, _Hyung-ie_?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa _baby_! lupakan saja. Jadi sekarang _baby_ mau tidur dengan siapa?" Jisoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Won- _ie_ mau bersama Cheol- _ie hyung_ ," ucapnya yang diangguki Jisoo.

"Tapi Won- _ie_ belum mengantuk. Won- _ie_ mau bermain bersama Shin _ahjussi_ sebelum tidur."

Wonwoo mengecup pipi Jisoo singkat sebelum beranjak pergi. CEO muda itu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Dan bayangan adiknya memiliki kekasih menghentikan senyumannya. Bayangan adiknya memberikan kecupannya pada orang lain membuat kepala Jisoo pening seketika.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh _my baby_ ," batin Jisoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Mengenyahkan bayangan yang membuatnya ingin menghentikan waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk bermain. Laki-laki paruh baya yang ia cari tampak serius membicarakan sesuatu dengan pelayan lainnya. Dan tujuannya kali ini langsung ke kamar kakak tertuanya.

"Tapi Won- _ie_ belum mengantuk," keluhnya sambil terus melangkah.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar Seungcheol. Ia memilih diam di tempat dengan menajamkan pendengarannya. Di dalam sana, Seungcheol tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Aku akan kesana. Kau tenang saja aku tidak akan terlambat. Aku sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang. Jadi berapa lagi yang harus aku kalahkan malam ini?" tanya Seungcheol dengan begitu semangatnya.

"Tampaknya akan sangat menyenangkan. Baiklah kau tunggu aku di sana."

Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Seungcheol. Ia mendengus di depan pintu dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Cheol- _ie hyung_ tidak boleh pergi. Won- _ie_ mau tidur dengan Cheol- _ie hyung_ ," gumamnya.

Ia langsung berlari ke bawah. Menolak semua pelayan yang akan mengikutinya. Remaja berwajah manis itu keluar dari mansionnya masih dengan piyama tidurnya.

Wonwoo berjongkok dengan memperhatikan deretan mobil yang tersusun rapi. Ia menghela nafas karena mobil mereka terlalu banyak.

"Mobil mana yang akan Seungcheol _hyung_ pakai malam ini?" monolognya.

"Tuan muda, apa yang tuan muda lakukan di luar seperti ini? Tuan muda bisa sakit," ucap seorang pelayan yang melihat kehadiran Wonwoo.

"Jangan ikuti Won- _ie_. Won- _ie_ mau sendiri. Kalau _ahjussi_ tidak mau pergi, Won- _ie_ tidak akan mau masuk lagi ke kamar."

Pelayan itu langsung tidak bisa berkutik. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Wonwoo berada di luar sendiri bukan sesuatu yang baik. Heechul dan ketiga anaknya akan menyembur mereka dan menyangka mereka melalaikan tugas. Namun akan lebih membahayakan kalau Wonwoo sampai menolak masuk. Tubuhnya yang rentan akan membuat remaja itu sakit lagi.

"B-Baiklah tuan muda. Kalau tuan muda butuh sesuatu panggil kami saja," ucapnya sambil menjauh dengan berat hati.

Wonwoo kembali memperhatikan deretan mobil. Ia terus menerka-nerka mobil mana yang akan sang kakak gunakan.

"Mobil warna hitam dan merah milik Shua _hyung_. Kalau yang kuning milik Hanie _hyung_. Dan yang _pink_ pasti juga milik Hanie _hyung_. Milik _mama_ ada tiga, silver, abu-abu dan putih," ucapnya mengabsen satu persatu pemilik mobil.

"Mobil milik Seungcheol _hyung_ hanya satu. Mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam itu dan juga dua motor _sport_. Tapi Cheo- _ie_ _hyung_ tidak mungkin mau memakai mobil Shua _hyung_. Apalagi mobil Hanie _hyung_ yang seperti mobil _noona-noona_ ," pikirnya.

Mobil milik Jisoo tampak elegan, berkelas dan begitu mewah. Dan ia yakin Seungcheol tidak akan mau memakainya. Begitu pula mobil Jeonghan yang terlalu _girly_. Tiga mobil lainnya juga Wonwoo yakini tidak akan kakaknya sentuh. Karena tidak ada dari mereka yang mau meminjam mobil sang ibu.

"Tapi sepertinya ada satu mobil baru," batin Wonwoo saat teringat percakapan sang kakak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan ia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya saat teringat mobil baru itu adalah pemberian kakeknya. Ucapan selamat karena Jisoo menjadi CEO dan memenangkan beberapa tender.

"Haah… berarti hanya Won- _ie_ yang tidak memiliki mobil," ucapnya sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya beberapa senti.

"Kalau Won- _ie_ sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun Won- _ie_ akan meminta kado empat mobil dari Shua _hyung_ , tiga mobil dari Hanie _hyung_ dan _mama_. Dan dua motor dari Cheol- _ie hyung_."

Namun setelahnya ia terkikik sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Ia yakin semuanya seperti orang kebakaran jenggot saat ia meminta mobil. Bukan karena terlalu banyak, ia yakin mereka semua bisa membelikan untuknya. Tapi karena rasa _over protective_ sang ibu dan ketiga kakaknya.

"Ah… Won- _ie_ sampai hampir lupa."

Ia langsung berlari ke dalam. Mengagetkan pelayan yang baru saja akan keluar. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Wonwoo terus berlari di mansion megah itu. Permintaan para pelayan untuk tidak berlari ia abaikan.

Wonwoo masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk menyimpan kunci. Tanpa harus berpikir keras mencari kunci yang tepat untuk mobil Seungcheol, ia langsung mendapatkannya.

Remaja berwajah manis itu mengabaikan cctv yang mungkin akan merekam kegiatannya. Tapi ia berharap malaikat mau menutupnya untuk beberapa detik. Membuka kuncinya dan kembali masuk ke dalam untuk mengembalikan kunci.

"Won- _ie_ mau tidur di dalam supaya Cheol- _ie_ _hyung_ tidak pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat dirasa seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Mata sipitnya mengerjap perlahan. Yang pertama ia dapati adalah sebuah ruang yang sempit dan gelap.

"Won- _ie_ masih di mobil?" batinnya sambil mencoba duduk.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengucek mata sipitnya. Ia masih merasakan kantuk yang sangat. Tapi posisi tidur yang tidak nyaman membuatnya terjaga.

"Di mana Cheol- _ie hyung_? Won- _ie_ mau tidur," monolognya dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Remaja berwajah manis itu tidak bergerak dari duduknya. Matanya semakin lama kembali terpejam. Namun ia tersentak yang membuatnya kembali terjaga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Wonwoo memutuskan keluar dari mobil masih dengan mata setengah terpejam. Piyama putih di padukan biru muda membalut tubuh kurusnya langsung menyapa angin malam.

"Ini di mana?" batinnya saat menyadari ia berada di tempat yang asing. Bukan di parkiran mansion megahnya.

"Mama…Won- _ie_ mau tidur," rengeknya tanpa sadar. Karena sejak pindah di Gangnam, Wonwoo tidak pernah lagi memanggil sang ibu saat hendak tidur.

Ia menunduk mencoba mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Rasanya ia ingin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Matanya benar-benar mengantuk saat ini.

Remaja berkulit putih itu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya mengucek mata. Ia bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekat dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Wonwoo tidak langsung memperhatikan wajah orang itu. Ia hanya diam melihat celana yang pemuda itu kenakan.

"Kasihan dia tidak punya uang sampai pakai celana robek-robek. Pasti kakinya jadi dingin," batinnya.

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Memperhatikan seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Bahkan ia yakin lebih tinggi dari ketiga kakaknya. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Sama seperti Seungcheol. Hanya saja kakaknya terlihat lebih berkelas. Dan tidak pernah mengenakan celana yang robek di beberapa bagian.

Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Memperhatikannya dengan intens tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Entah karena minim pencahayaan, atau memang kulit pemuda di depannya yang gelap.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" suaranya berat dan tenang. Namun tidak seberat suara Seungcheol dan tidak setenang suara Jisoo.

"Kau tahukan tempat ini bahaya untuk anak sepertimu," lanjutnya lagi.

"Bahaya? Kenapa? Apa di sini banyak orang jahat seperti pencuri? Pembunuh?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

Ia baru sadar berada di pinggir jalan. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, banyak sekumpulan pemuda yang sepertinya seusianya dengan kakaknya atau bahkan lebih tua. Mobil dan motor _sport_ berjajar rapi. Dan ada tiga motor _sport_ yang terletak di tengah-tengah jalan.

Pemuda di depannya mengangkat sebelah bibirnya mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. "Sudah kuduga kau baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini," ucapnya masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Pemuda yang tidak Wonwoo kenal itu terus memandanginya. Memperhatikan penampilan Wonwoo dan wajah manis itu dengan begitu intens.

"Anak manis dan polos sepertimu seharusnya tidak di sini," ucapnya pelan sambil merendahkan tubuhnya. Menghadap tepat wajah Wonwoo yang tidak melakukan apapun.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian Wonwoo memundurkan kepalanya. Ia teringat pesan Jisoo untuknya. Dan mengingat Jisoo membuatnya ingin tidur dengan salah satu kakaknya itu. Mendengarkan suara lembutnya yang menghantarkannya pada mimpi indah.

"Won- _ie_ mau tidur dengan Shua _hyung_ ," gumamnya lirih sambil kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Mengabaikan orang asing yang terus memandanginya penuh minat.

"Hey… adik manis. Mau aku tunjukkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" tanya pemuda di hadapan Wonwoo. Namun langsung dijawab gelengan.

"Won- _ie_ mau tidur," jawabnya masih dengan suara lirihnya.

Wonwoo tidak sadar berbicara dengan siapa. Bahkan ia tidak tahu seperti apa dunia luar. Tidur yang ia ucapkan bisa saja berarti berbeda untuk orang lain. Tapi ia hanyalah seorang remaja polos yang tidak tahu betapa bahayanya dunia luar.

"Tidur?" tanya pemuda itu. Dan anggukan Wonwoo membuat pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Kim Mingyu!"

Pergerakan tangannya yang anak menyentuh kepala Wonwoo terhenti. Ia memutar tubuhnya saat ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Kau sudah datang?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu. Jadi bagaimana? Apa mereka sudah menyiapkannya?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan Seungcheol juga memakainya."

"Seungcheol _hyung_? Malam ini dia ikut? Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja. Dan malam ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat. Karena _party_ masih menunggu kita."

"Kau tidak lupa kan?"

"Aku tidak akan melupakan hal yang satu itu Kim Mingyu."

Pemuda berpakaian serba hitam, celana jeans yang tampak robek di beberapa bagian kembali menolehkan kepalanya. Tapi remaja manis yang beberapa saat lalu ada di dekatnya sudah tidak ada.

"Ayo cepat! Permainan akan segera dimulai." Pemuda lainnya menepuk bahu Mingyu dan berlalu pergi. Diikuti Mingyu yang masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Sedangkan Wonwoo berjalan menuju kerumunan. Ia ingat kakak tertuanya sering mengikuti balap liar. Dan ia yakin di antara kerumunan itu ada sang kakak di sana.

" _Aigoo_ … siapa dia? Lucu sekali."

" _Kyeopta_."

"Anak kecil dari mana tersesat di tempat seperti ini?"

"Dia mencari siapa? Apa mencari _eomma_ -nya?"

"Kau lihat? Dia terlihat menggemaskan dengan piyama tidur itu."

"Aku baru melihat anak itu. Dan dia benar-benar manis. Terlihat sangat lucu."

Wonwoo mengabaikan semua kalimat-kalimat itu. Yang ia butuhkan adalah Seungcheol dan mengajaknya pulang. Ia benar-benar mengantuk. Ingin tidur bersama Jisoo dan mendengarkan nyanyian Jisoo yang selalu menjadi penghantar tidurnya.

Wonwoo terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang ada disana. Dan iya yakin Seungcheol ada di salah satu orang yang duduk di atas motor. Meski Seungcheol tidak pernah menggunakan motornya untuk balapan, tapi Wonwoo sangat yakin Seungcheol ada di sana.

" _Neomu kyeopta_."

"Aku ingin mencubit pipinya. Anak itu lucu sekali."

Seorang pemuda yang tengah berbincang dengan teman-temannya mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mendengar dengan jelas kalimat-kalimat itu.

"Siapa yang lucu di tempat seperti ini?" batinnya sambil membuka _helm_ -nya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dan matanya langsung membola mendapati makhluk berkulit putih yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Won- _ie_ ," pekiknya. Helm di tangannya ia hempaskan begitu saja. Turun dari motor yang ia tunggangi dengan mulut menganga.

"B-Bagaimana… bagaimana…."

Seungcheol kehilangan kata-kata melihat adiknya sudah ada di depannya. Bahkan ia hampir tidak bisa bernafas saat keberadaan adiknya benar-benar nyata.

"Won- _ie_ , kenapa… kenapa bisa?"

Seungcheol yakin wajahnya seperti orang idiot. Ia selalu mencoba menjaga adiknya dari siapapun. Tapi kali ini Wonwoo justru muncul di tempat berkumpulnya para predator.

" _Hyung_ - _ie_ ayo pulang!"

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak paham kondisi. Ia justru memasang tampang seperti anak anjing. Begitu menggemaskan untuk meminta pulang. Membuat Seungcheol makin gelagapan. Ia yakin predator yang ingin ia musnahkan sudah melihat adiknya.

"Aku butuh sesuatu. Karung, plastik atau apa yang bisa aku gunakan?" Yang ada di kepala Seungcheol saat ini adalah karung atau plastik besar untuk membungkus adiknya.

"Dimasukkan ke dalam jaketku tidak akan muat," keluh Seungcheol sambil menelisik jaketnya sendiri. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya memasang tampang bingungnya. Ia ingin pulang tapi Seungcheol justru terlihat begitu panik.

"Choi Seungcheol, itu adikmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah beri tahu kami?"

"Ternyata kau punya adik seimut itu ya?"

"Boleh aku bawa pulang?"

Seungcheol benar-benar ingin menyumbat mulut mereka. Ia tidak pernah peduli saat teman-temannya menggoda siapa saja. Tapi tidak dengan adik tersayangnya.

"Cheol- _ie hyung_ ayo pulang! Won- _ie_ mau tidur dengan Shua _hyung_ ," pinta Wonwoo dengan menarik-narik lengan jaket Seungcheol.

" _Aigoo_ … adik kecil mau tidur? Sini tidur dengan _noona_."

" _Noona_ juga punya susu."

Beberapa wanita berpakaian serba terbuka mendekati Wonwoo. Mencolek-colek pipi yang membuat remaja manis itu beringsut menjauh. Mencengkram lengan jaket Seungcheol dengan erat.

"Yak… jauhkan tangan kalian! Jangan sentuh uri _Won-ie_ ," pekik Seungcheol lagi dengan heboh.

"Seungcheol _hyung_. Dia adikmu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita punya adik sepolos dan semanis dia?"

Mata Seungcheol membola mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. Seketika, ia langsung menarik Wonwoo. Seolah menyembunyikan Wonwoo di balik tubuhnya.

"Karena aku tahu sifatmu buaya tidak berekor," ucap Seungcheol yang membuat pemuda itu menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya.

"Tapi… adikmu yang manis itu pasti tahu kan buaya yang berekor dan tidak? Bisa aku menunjukkan padanya?"

"Lakukan saja kalau kau mau milikmu aku jadikan sosis goreng. Menjauhlah dariku buaya tidak berekor! Aku harus pulang! Tidak ada pertandingan apapun. Kalian lakukan saja tanpaku!"

Seungcheol berjalan melewati pemuda yang ia sebut buaya tidak berekor. Merangkul Wonwoo erat sampai si bungsu kesulitan berjalan.

"Mingyu, bersiaplah! Masih ada beberapa orang yang bisa menggantikan Seungcheol."

Pemuda itu tidak menoleh atau menjawab. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada sepasang kakak dan adik yang semakin menjauh. Mengeluarkan seringaian di wajah tampannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **=TBC=**

 **Maaf typo, aku ga edit.**

 **Untuk usia mereka, kenapa dengan Wonwoo, ada apa dengan lima tahun yang lalu, di mana ayah mereka, akan di jelaskan satu-satu di chap depan.**

 **Yang Tersembunyi akan menyusul. Cuma kurang beberapa paragraph lagi. Tapi aku kehilangan feel di tengah jalan, jadi tunda sebentar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**=Happy Reading=**

 **.**

 **.**

"Josh, pangeran kecil _mommy_ benar-benar ada bersama Seungcheol- _ie_?"

Dengan piyama tidur dan tanpa alas kaki, Heechul mondar-mandir di depan mansion. Wajah cantiknya sudah beruraian air mata. Saat tahu anak bungsunya tidak ada di mana-mana, ia langsung menangis keras. Membuat seisi manison semakin kelimpungan.

"Tenanglah _Mom_. Seungcheol baru saja menelfon. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

Meski Jisoo sudah berulang kali mencoba menenangkan, tidak membuat wanita cantik itu menghentikan tangisnya. Yang ia inginkan anak bungsunya kembali saat ini juga.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Seungcheol muncul dengan mobil _sport_ -nya. Bukannya tersenyum dan merasa lega, Heechul justru semakin menangis kencang. Membuat Jisoo terpaksa sedikit menjauh.

Tangisan ibunya membuat telinganya sakit. Ia juga merasakan kecemasan yang sama, tapi ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan kekhawatirannya seperti Heechul. Sedangkan Jeonghan berdiri sedikit menjauh. Terdiam seribu bahasa dengan menggigiti kukunya.

"Bayiku... mana pangeran kecilku? _Uri_ _aegyi_... ya Tuhan... di mana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul heboh dan tidak sabaran.

" _Eomma_ , pelankan suara _Eomma_. Won- _ie_ sedang tidur," ucap Seungcheol yang sudah membuka pintu mobil. Berniat membuka pintu belakang tempat Wonwoo tertidur.

"Aaaaa... jangan sentuh... jangan sentuh! Biar aku yang menggendongnya. Aku yang akan menggendong Won- _ie_ masuk. Jangan sentuh _uri_ Won- _ie_."

Seungcheol ikut memekik heboh. Melupakan larangan yang ia buat pada ibunya. Buttler yang berniat memindahkan si bungsu langsung mundur. Melangkah sejauh mungkin dan membiarkan Seungcheol mengangkat si bungsu.

"Haaah... dia tertidur." Heechul mendesah lega. Ia tersenyum melihat pengeran kecilnya terpejam. Tampak begitu pulas dalam gendongan si sulung. Namun air mata tetap saja menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Josh, berikan _mommy_ cermin. _Mommy_ ingin melihat wajah _mommy_ seperti apa. Apa ada kerutan Josh?" dahi Jisoo langsung berkerut mendengar permintaan itu.

"Mana cermin? _Mommy_ butuh cermin. _Mommy_ tidak berubah menjadi wanita tua yang jelek kan?"

" _Kaa-chan_ masih sama. Masih cantik seperti biasa," dengus Jeonghan sebal. Melihat adiknya baik-baik saja membuat _mood_ -nya kembali membaik. Jadi ia sudah bisa membalas pertanyaan aneh sang ibu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _make-up_ _okaa_? Apa sudah luntur karena air mata?" untuk kedua kalinya Jeonghan mendengus sebal. Terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu. Karena walau Heechul berendam di kolam, make-up yang ibunya pakai tidak akan mungkin luntur.

" _Mom_ , bukan saatnya membahas cermin dan _make up_. Sekarang _my baby_ jauh lebih penting."

" _Ommo_!" Heechul kembali memekik.

" _Uri_ _aegyi_...," teriaknya sembari berlari ke dalam mansion. Mengikuti Seungcheol yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam.

"Tuhan... ampuni dosanya. Sembuhkan _my mommy_."

Sebelah alis Jeonghan terangkat mendengar doa Jisoo. CEO tampan itu menundukkan kepalanya. Mengatupkan tangan di depan dada dengan mata tertutup.

" _Tsk_... tidak ada yang benar," cibirnya sambil berbalik. Mengibaskan rambutnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Jisoo.

Sedangkan di dalam sana, Wonwoo sudah membuka mata saat masih berada di ruang tengah. Mata sipitnya sedikit terbuka dalam gendongan Seungcheol.

"Cheol- _ie hyung_ , turunkan Won- _ie_."

"Eh... Won- _ie_ sudah bangun."

Seungcheol sedikit menunduk. Meletakkan adiknya di sofa memanjang dengan hati-hati. Dan langsung mendesah pasrah saat teriakan Heechul kembali terdengar.

"Sayang... kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka? Bagaimana bisa pangeran kecil _mama_ bersama Seungcheol? Tidak ada orang jahat kan? Won- _ie_ baik-baik saja kan? kenapa—"

" _Ohayou mama_." Seketika ocehan Heechul langsung terhenti saat Wonwoo mengucapkan selamat pagi. Menatap anak bungsungnya yang masih mengucek mata.

"Sekarang masih malam sayang," ucap Heechul lembut. Memilih posisi jongkok untuk menggenggam kedua tangan si bungsu.

"Bisa Won- _ie_ ceritakan kenapa bisa bersama Seungcheol _hyung_?"

Wonwoo mendongak. Menatap si sulung yang menggaruk kepalanya. Tersenyum canggung berharap sang adik tidak marah padanya.

"Won- _ie_ ingin tidur dengan Cheol- _ie_ _hyung_. Tapi Cheol- _ie_ _hyung_ pergi dengan teman-temannya. Jadi Won- _ie_ masuk ke mobil supaya Cheol- _ie_ _hyung_ tidak pergi. Tapi _hyung-ie_ tetap pergi dan meninggalkan Won- _ie_ sendiri di dalam mobil yang gelap."

"Kau—"

Heechul langsung berdiri. Wajah hangat keibuan yang baru saja ia perlihatkan langsung sirna. Bergantikan wajah sangar dan mengerikan yang membuat Seungcheol meringis ngeri.

"Kau meninggalkan pangeran kecil _eomma_ sendirian?" geramnya.

"I-Itu... itu... aku bisa jelaskan _Eomma_. Aku... tidak—"

"Tidak apa? Tidak sadar _uri aegyi_ ada di dalam mobilmu begitu? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat ada bayi _eomma_ selucu itu? apa mata besarmu perlu dibesarkan lagi?"

Seungcheol tidak bisa menjawab. Ia memang benar-benar tidak melihat keberadaan adiknya di dalam mobil. Beruntung ia tidak mengunci mobilnya seperti biasa. Kalau sampai Wonwoo di dalam mobil dalam keadaan terkunci, ia tidak lagi menunggu Heechul menghilangkan nyawanya, tapi ia sendiri yang akan terjun dari atap mansion.

"Kalau sampai ada lecet sedikit saja di tubuh _uri aegyi, eomma_ akan memotong milikmu. Mencincangnya dan melemparkan ke kolam ikan."

Semua yang berada di mansion itu tidak terkejut dengan ancaman Heechul. Mereka sudah terbiasa menghadapi kesadisan ibu beranak empat itu. Yang mereka lakukan hanya diam. Mendengarkan Heechul sampai wanita cantik itu lelah mengomel.

"Sayang... sekarang tidur lagi ya." Heechul berbalik menghadap Wonwoo. Tatapan dan ekspresinya langsung berubah. Tidak ada tatapan mengerikan yang bisa mencabik siapa saja. Tersenyum hangat dan menatap anaknya dengan teduh.

"Shua _hyung_. Won- _ie_ mau tidur dengan Shua _hyung_." Jisoo yang sedari tadi berdiri dalam diam, tersenyum. Berjalan mendekat ke arah adiknya.

"Won- _ie_ mau mendengar Shua _hyung_ bernyanyi."

"Apapun untukmu, _baby_."

"Tapi Won- _ie_ mau disini sebentar sebelum ke kamar. Bolehkan _mama_?" Heechul langsung mengangguk. Melihat si bungsu tetap baik-baik saja sudah membuatnya senang. Apapun akan ia turuti. Apalagi wajah polos anaknya yang membuatnya sulit untuk menolak.

Tanpa permisi, Wonwoo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Beralaskan paha Jeonghan yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"Han- _ie hyung_ jangan tinggalkan Won- _ie_ ya. Won- _ie_ mau tidur di sini sebentar."

"Won- _chan_ tenang saja. _Nii-chan_ tidak akan meningggalkan Won- _chan_ sendiri," balasnya sambil melirik Seungcheol sengit.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya bisa mendesah dan memasang wajah masam. Ia jadi merasa tidak dibutuhkan adiknya lagi. Bahkan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menyebut namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berdiri dengan tangan memegang handphone milik Jeonghan. Sesekali tangan atau kakinya terangkat sesuai perintah sang kakak. Ia tidak memedulikan Jeonghan yang tengah menata penampilannya. Yang ia tahu, ia akan dapat apa yang ia inginkan.

"Hanie _Hyung_ , Won- _ie_ benar boleh makan _cheese_ _burger_ kalau kita sudah sampai di sana?"

Wonwoo mendongak, menatap Jeonghan yang tengah menyisir rambutnya. Namun pemuda berparas cantik itu tidak menjawab. Sibuk tersenyum dan terus bergumam sesuatu.

" _Hyung_ ," rajuknya karena merasa di abaikan.

"Eh... Won- _chan_ mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Jeonghan tanpa merasa berdosa.

" _Cheese burger_. Won- _ie_ mau _cheese_ _burger_."

"Tenang saja. _Nii-chan_ tidak akan ingkar janji."

Wonwoo tersenyum senang. Ia tidak akan khawatir lagi dengan makanan kesukaannya. Dan lagi-lagi ia menurut saat Jeonghan memintanya duduk di ranjang. Memakaikan kaos kaki dan sepatu yang senada dengan warna bajunya.

Setelah merasa semua pekerjaannya selesai, Jeonghan langsung berjalan ke ruang tamu. Diikuti Wonwoo di belakangnya. Ibu dan saudaranya sudah menunggu mereka sejak tadi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan di kamar? Kenapa kau—"

Seungcheol menghentikan protesannya. Mulutnya terbuka melihat Jeonghan melakukan gerakan seperti pembuka sirkus. Bukan gerakan Jeonghan yang menarik. Tapi makhluk manis dan menggemaskan di belakang Jeonghan yang membuatnya terbengong seketika.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jeonghan melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh. Alisnya naik turun menunggu jawaban Jisoo dan Seungcheol.

" _Kyeopta_."

" _So_ _cute_ ," gumam mereka melihat penampilan Wonwoo.

Adik mereka saat ini menggunakan jumpsuit pendek berbahan denim. Di padukan kaos polos berwarna putih. Kaos kaki dan sepatu putih membalut kaki kurusnya. Jumpsuit pendek membuat betis ramping Wonwoo terekspos dengan jelas. Ransel dan kaca mata bulat menyempurnakan penamilannya.

Seungcheol dan Jisoo tahu adik mereka memang begitu menggemaskan. Tapi hasil karya Jeonghan membuat mereka kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku jadi tidak ingin pergi. Aku ingin mengurungnya saja," gumam Seungheol lagi yang langsung diangguki Jisoo.

Wonwoo tidak memedulikan keterpanaan kedua kakaknya. Ia justru menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mengabaikan sang kakak yang sepertinya siap mencari kantong pembungkus untuknya.

" _Mama_ di mana?" ucapnya lirih.

" _Mama_ di sini sayang. Yuhuu... _mama_ datang."

Dari arah atas, Heechul berlari kecil. Bunyi _heels_ mahal miliknya terdengar jelas berbenturan dengan marmer mansion. Di belakangnya ikut berlari kerepotan beberapa maid yang membawa tas dan kopernya.

"Maaf sayang. _Mama_ terlambat. _Mama_ bingung memilih baju yang... _ommo_... _uri_ _aegyi_ ," pekik Heechul saat onix kembar di balik kaca mata hitamnya melihat penampakan anak bungsunya.

"Pangeran kecil _mama_ ," pekiknya lagi. Ia langsung melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Melemparnya ke belakang dengan asal yang membuat _maid_ -nya ikut memekik. Beruntung mereka sudah terbiasa menghadapi tingkah ajaib Heechul. Jadi tidak ada yang terkena penyakit jantung dadakan.

Heechul langsung menelisik penampilan Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah. Memutarnya ke belakang, ke samping, kembali ke depan dan terus seperti itu sampai Wonwoo mengeluh pusing.

"Maafkan _mama_ sayang. Tapi kenapa anak _mama_ bisa selucu ini? Oh ya Tuhan... betapa hebatnya aku membuat anak seperti ini," ucapnya memuji diri sendiri. Ketiga anaknya yang mendengar langsung memutar matanya jengah.

"Siapa yang memakaikan pakaian seperti ini sayang?" tanya Heechul pada anak bungsunya.

"Hadir... _Kaa-chan._ " Jeonghan langsung mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Terima kasih Hanie- _chan_." Heechul langsung berbalik. Memeluk Jeonghan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau membuat _okaa_ terharu. Kau benar-benar anak berbakti Hanie- _chan_. _Okaa_ tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini," lanjut Heechul mendramatisir keadaan yang juga dibalas pelukan oleh Jeonghan.

"Yak... apa yang kalian lakukan? Kita tidak sedang mengadakan perpisahan. Kita akan pergi untuk liburan. Hentikan _Eomma_ , Jeonghan- _ah_." Seungcheol yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran langsung mengomel panjang lebar. Hidup bersama Heechul merubahnya menjadi pribadi yang banyak berteriak.

Keduanya mencebik kesal karena teguran Seungcheol. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya membulatkan mata. Mereka tidak menemukan si bungsu yang membuat semuanya heboh.

"Won- _chan_ hilang?"

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya lelah. Tidak ingin semakin pusing, ia berjalan menjauh. Mengikuti Wonwoo yang sudah dilarikan oleh Jisoo.

"Soo- _ya_ , jangan kau bawa kabur bonekaku," pekik Jeonghan sambil berlari. Diikuti Heechul di belakangnya.

Seluruh _maid_ dan _buttler_ yang menjadi penonton menggelengkan kepala. Mereka terkadang hampir lupa dengan usia Heechul. Bahkan mereka hampir lupa kalau Heechul adalah pemilik mansion megah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Si bungsu yang berpenampilan seperti boneka hidup membuka pintu mobil dengan semangat. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan menghidup udara segar dalam-dalam. Diikuti sang ibu yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Tanpa perlu memikirkan barang bawaan, mereka semua berjalan ke arah villa yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mobil mereka. Dan membiarkan beberapa orang yang membawakan semua barang-barang dalam mobil.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Memperhatikan tiga orang berbadan kekar mengeluarkan koper mereka satu persatu.

"Tidak ada pekerja yang tua Won- _chan_ ," ucap Jeonghan yang langsung membuat Wonwoo melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sejak kecil, Wonwoo memang memiliki pemikiran yang unik. Ia tidak mengizinkan seseorang yang tua bekerja di rumahnya. Bukan tanpa alasan. Ia selalu merasa kasihan melihat seseorang paruh baya yang bekerja keras. Dan berakhir Heechul memberikan dana pensiun pada seluruh pegawainya yang berusia lanjut.

Sebelum sampai di villa, mereka harus menapaki setiap anak tangga berwarna coklat yang dipadukan dengan gold. Di setiap sisi anak tangga, terdapat tumbuhan cantik yang tersusun rapi.

Heechul terus berceloteh tentang udara segar yang baik untuk menjaga kulit. Disambut Jeonghan yang menyertakan beberapa opininya. Sedangkan Jisoo dan Seungcheol lebih memilih menjadi pendengar. Karena buat mereka berdua, dunia mereka dengan Jeonghan dan Heechul berbeda.

" _Mama_ , warna rumahnya berbeda."

Percakapan Heechul dan Jeonghan yang tidak begitu penting terhenti. Wanita cantik itu langsung tersenyum dan merangkul anak bungsunya.

" _Mama_ sengaja menggantinya. Karena _mama_ ingin suasana baru. _Furniture_ di dalam juga sudah _mama_ ganti menjadi modern minimalis."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk tanpa mengerti apa yang ibunya maksudkan. Yang ia tahu, ia bisa bermain apa saja sepuasnya bersama ketiga kakaknya. Dan yang terpenting, ia bisa makan _cheese burger_ sesuai janji Jeonghan.

"Wooaah... kolam air mancur."

Mata sipit Wonwoo berbinar. Ia berlari mendekati air mancur yang terletak di halaman depan villa. Seorang laki-laki penjaga kebun buru-buru membungkuk dan mendekati Wonwoo. Menjaga remaja manis itu tidak tercebur ke dalam lingkaran kolam air mancur.

"Di halaman belakang juga ada taman dan kolam air, tuan muda."

Wonwoo mendongak. Tersenyum ke arah penjaga kebun yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya. Suasana villa saat ini berbeda dengan pertama kali mereka berkunjung. Rasa khawatir Heechul membuatnya menunda keinginan memiliki beberapa kolam dan air mancur.

" _Mama_ , Won- _ie_ boleh bermain di kolam belakang?" tanya Wonwoo pada Heechul. Yang langsung diangguki tanpa ragu. Ia tidak akan takut Wonwoo tercebur seperti saat masih berada di Jepang. Karena Wonwoo sudah semakin besar. Dan ia sudah menerima pelajaran berenang. Meskipun semua kolam yang Heechul desain, tidak lebih tinggi dari pinggang anak bungsunya.

"Tidak sekarang _baby_. Kita harus istirahat dulu."

Ia memanyunkan bibirnya karena larangan Jisoo. Namun setelahnya ia mengangguk. Berlari ke dalam villa yang diikuti oleh ketiga kakaknya.

"Aku bersama Won- _ie_ di kamar yang paling ujung."

Suara Seungcheol melunturkan senyum Jeonghan. Ia baru saja akan memilih kamar mana yang akan ia tempati bersama adik bungsunya.

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang akan bersama Won- _chan_ ," tolak Jeonghan langsung.

Sedangkan Heechul sudah melenggang ke kamar yang ia pilih. Tidak ingin naik turun tangga, ia memilih kamar yang berada di lantai satu. Membiarkan keempat anaknya berebut kamar. Mendengar perdebatan anak-anaknya menurutnya tidak bagus untuk kecantikannya.

"Sayang, kalau butuh sesuatu datang saja ke kamar ya," teriak Heechul sebelum menutup pintu. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak merespon. Ia sedang bingung menentukan kamar mana yang akan ia tempati.

"Won- _ie_ mau kamar yang sebelah _mama_ ," gumam Wonwoo pada akhirnya sambil memperhatikan pintu kamar ibunya yang tertutup.

"Bersama _hyung_ kan?"

"Dengan _nii-chan_ ya?"

Gumaman Wonwoo langsung dibalas Jeonghan dan Seungcheol dengan cepat. Namun kalimat salah satu maid membuat wajah mereka masam. Kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamar Heechul hanya memiliki satu ranjang berukuran kecil. Sangat tidak memungkinkan ditempati berdua.

"Jadi kamar di lantai satu hanya ada dua, _noona_?"

Wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari ketiganya mengangguk. Meski ia adalah pekerja baru, namun ia memahami sifat para tuan muda-nya. Membuatnya selalu tersenyum mendengar perdebatan itu.

" _Baby_."

Wonwoo dan lainnya menoleh ke asal suara. Tanpa mereka sadari, Jisoo sudah berada di lantai dua. Dan di atas sana, Jisoo sudah menampilkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yakini mengandung arti berbahaya untuk mereka.

"Kemarilah!"

Tanpa dipinta dua kali, Wonwoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya. Mendekati Jisoo yang berdiri di depan salah satu kamar.

" _Baby_ ingin kamar sendiri?" tanya Jisoo lembut. Sang adik langsung mengangguk antusias. Meski saat tidur ia tidak bisa sendiri, tapi Wonwoo selalu ingin memiliki kamarnya sendiri.

"Kamar ini bagus. Lihat selimutnya bergambar kucing!"

Wonwoo melongokkan kepalanya. Kamar yang Jisoo tunjuk seperti kamarnya di mansion megahnya. Dinding yang di dominasi berwarna _baby_ _blue_ dan putih. Lemari dan meja yang juga berwarna putih. Tirai yang berwarna putih dan dipadukan warna krim membuat kamar itu semakin terlihat manis.

"Won- _ie_ suka ini Shua _hyung_."

Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tersenyum menikmati kelembutan sprey berwarna senada dengan tirai yang bergambar hewan kesukaannya.

" _Hyung_ ada di sebelah. _Baby_ bisa datang kalau menginginkan sesuatu," balas Jisoo sambil tersenyum.

CEO muda itu beranjak dari kamar yang baru saja dipilih Wonwoo. Menuju kamarnya yang tepat di sebelah kamar si bungsu. Melewati Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang memasang wajah masam.

"Curang," desis mereka bersamaan. Karena kamar lainnya berada jauh dari kamar Wonwoo. Kamar Jisoo dan Wonwoo yang berdekatan, membuat keduanya yakin Wonwoo akan lebih sering berada di kamar Jisoo.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Uri aegyi..._ pangeran kecilku. Di mana pangeran kecilku?"

Teriakan Heechul membuat ketiga anaknya meninggalkan kegiatan mereka. Ketiganya buru-buru mendekati Heechul yang sudah begitu panik.

"Won- _chan_ di mana?"

Jeonghan ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mereka baru saja bergerak dari tempat. Mengambil makanan yang berada di dalam mobil. Sedangkan Wonwoo sedari tadi duduk di karpet menunggu makanan disajikan.

"Oh... ya Tuhan bagaimana ini? Di mana aku harus mencari bayiku."

Heechul tampak begitu gusar. Bahkan wanita cantik itu hampir menangis karena kehilangan jejak si bungsu. Mereka saat ini tidak jauh berada dari villa. Ingin makan bersama di bawah pohon menikmati udara segar dan pemandangan indah. Namun semua berubah saat si kecil tidak lagi duduk manis di atas karpet.

"Ini semua karena ulahmu Jeonghan- _ah_." Seungcheol langsung menuding Jeonghan tepat di wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku?" teriak Jeonghan. Tangannya menepis jari Seungcheol dari depan wajahnya.

"Kau memakaikan pakaian aneh pada Won- _ie_. Kalau orang merasa gemas dan menculiknya bagaimana?"

"Won- _chan_ memang menggemaskan. Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku? Lagi pula aku tidak mungkin memakaikan pakaian preman sepertimu."

"Siapa yang baru saja kau sebut preman, hah?"

"Kau! Siapa lagi?"

"Aku bukan preman. Tidak ada preman setampan ini. Kau kan bisa memakaikannya pakaian tertutup. Pakaikan _Hoodie_ dan kalau perlu tutupi separuh wajahnya."

"Kenapa tidak pakaikan cadar saja kalau begitu? Kau tidak tahu _fashion_ ya? Dasar laki-laki tua ketinggalan zaman."

" _STOP_!"

Teriakan membahana Heechul membuat Jeonghan dan Seungcheol mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Matanya melotot seperti ingin menerkam ke dua anaknya.

"Kalian berhenti bertengkar! Sebaiknya kita cari di mana _uri aegyi_. Dan besok kalian siapkan kandang supaya—"

" _Eomma_."

" _Kaa-chan_."

Mendengar anaknya berteriak marah, Heechul memilih berlari. Mengejar Jisoo yang sedari tadi tidak tertarik mendengarkan atau menjadi penengah.

"Josh, kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Sekitar sini banyak villa, _Mom_. Aku yakin _my baby_ melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya."

Heechul memilih mengangguk dan mengikuti anaknya. Ia bersyukur masih memiliki anak yang waras. Bisa diandalkan di saat genting seperti ini. Di antara mereka semua, Jisoo yang memiliki pribadi yang paling tenang. Meski kadang terkesan membosankan, tapi sangat berguna di saat-saat tertentu.

" _Mommy_ beruntung memiliki banyak anak. Kenapa dulu tidak pesan yang lebih banyak lagi ya?"

" _Mom_ ," tegur Jisoo.

"Tsk, ada apa dengan mereka? Selalu saja protes ucapanku," dengusnya.

Ia masih mendumel tentang kelakuan anak-anaknya. Mengeluh panjang lebar yang membuat Jisoo menghela nafasnya lelah. Namun beberapa menit kemudian Heechul kembali pada mode hebohnya.

" _Uri aegyi_... di mana pangeran kecilku? Ya Tuhan... kemana dia? Apa yang dia lakukan? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu. Kenapa sangat sulit menjaga bayi satu ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Huh... Won-ie di mana?"

Wonwoo kebingungan saat menyadari keberadaannya. Seingatnya ia tadi sedang mengejar kupu-kupu. Dan saat berlari, ia menemukan sungai kecil. Mengikuti arus air karena melihat kapal kertas yang berlayar di atas air.

" _Mama_... _hyungdeul_ ," gumamnya.

Mencoba mengingat jalan yang pertama ia pijak, Wonwoo memutar langkahnya. Tapi ia tidak mengingat dengan jelas. Sedari tadi yang ada dipikirannya adalah kapal kertas dan kupu-kupu yang sudah tidak tampak.

Meski ia terpisah dari ibu dan kakaknya, Wonwoo tetap tenang. Remaja yang memiliki pemikiran layaknya bocah itu sama sekali tidak menangis. Menurutnya, ia hanya perlu berjalan dan kembali pulang.

"Ada taman. Besok Won- _ie_ akan mengajak mereka bermain bola di sini." Ia tersenyum manis. Membayangkan bermain bola bersama ketiga kakaknya dan para pekerja di villa. Meski ia hanya boleh bermain beberapa menit, setidaknya ia bisa merasakan bermain seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Ia terus berjalan menapaki rerumputan. Terkadang ia berhenti saat kakinya terasa gatal. Celana selutut yang ia pakai membuat kakinya bersenggolan dengan rerumputan.

"Bola."

Wonwoo berlari kecil melihat benda bulat yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia berjongkok di depan bola. Tidak langsung menyentuhnya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah guna mencari sang pemilik.

"Bola siapa ya?"

Merasa tidak menemukan siapapun, ia menyentuh benda bulat itu. Memandanginya dan memutar-mutarnya di tangan.

"Guk... guk..."

Remaja manis itu terkejut. Ia langsung terduduk karena gonggongan anjing di depannya. Wajahnya memucat melihat anjing kecil itu. Lidahnya terjulur dengan mata terus menatap ke arahnya. Membuat Wonwoo semakin ketakutan.

"Ada anjing. Won- _ie_ takut anjing. Won- _ie_ tidak suka anjing," ucapnya lirih.

"Guk... guk..."

Anjing kecil berwarna hitam itu kembali bersuara. Bahkan ia menyalak lebih kencang. Membuat tubuh remaja berkulit putih itu bergetar ketakutan. Ia hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" _Mama... hyung."_

Ia berharap salah satu dari mereka datang menyelamatkannya. Sejak kecil, Wonwoo begitu takut dengan hewan berkaki empat itu. Bahkan dulu ia akan menangis saat mendengar gonggongannya.

"Hey... kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara asing menyapa gendang telinganya. Suara yang berbeda dari milik ke tiga kakaknya. Tapi rasa takutnya membuatnya enggan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat hewan berbulu itu lagi.

"Anjingnya sudah pergi."

Suara yang sama kembali terdengar. Dengan perlahan, Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Menampakkan wajah putih pucatnya dengan mata sedikit memerah. Kepalanya ia edarkan kesekitar. Mencari hewan kecil yang sangat ia takuti.

"Anjingnya pergi?" tanyanya masih dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Anjingnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Jangan takut. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wonwoo menatap seseorang yang berjongkok di depannya. Laki-laki tampan dengan rahang tegas. Kulitnya sedikit gelap tidak seperti kulitnya. Orang itu memakai kaos polos berwarna hitam dan kemeja denim yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan. Celana panjang berwarna hitam orang itu terlihat sobek di beberapa bagian. Dan sneakers yang tidak dipakai dengan benar. Penampilan yang jauh dari kata rapi.

Ia menggeleng masih dengan memandangi wajah asing itu. Wonwoo juga belum merubah posisi duduknya. Tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Diam dan terus memandangi dengan intens.

"Kau... bukannya yang waktu itu? kau yang pernah datang malam-malam mencari Seungcheol kan?" tanya orang itu setelah mengingat wajah Wonwoo dengan jelas. Membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah melihat orang asing di depannya. Sepertinya karena waktu itu ia sangat mengantuk, membuatnya lupa semuanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa kau sangat takut dengan anjing?" ia kembali bertanya meski Wonwoo enggan menjawab. Dan tersenyum sambil membenarkan letak beanie putih di kepala Wonwoo.

"Kau lucu sekali. Kenapa kau takut dengan anjing. Anjing itu hewan lucu," lanjutnya masih dengan mempertahankan senyumnya.

Pemuda tampan itu tersentak saat Wonwoo menjulurkan tangannya. Menunjuk tepat di depan bibirnya. Membuat kepalanya mundur beberapa centi.

"Won- _ie_ suka kucing."

"Eh." Pemuda itu sontak terkejut. Ia tidak mengerti maksud remaja manis yang menyebut dirinya Won-ie itu.

"Kucing?" ulangnya.

"Eng... Won- _ie_ suka kucing." Wonwoo mengangguk lucu. Ia tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke kanan. Memandangi lawan bicaranya yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-kata.

Dengan bingung, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari hewan kecil yang remaja itu sebutkan. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan kucing. Hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia dibuat terkejut. Masih dengan mempertahankan senyumnya, Wonwoo langsung berdiri dan berlari. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, seseorang yang ia tahu bernama Won-ie meringkuk ketakutan. Tapi sekarang ia begitu ceria.

"Di mana ada kucing? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya?" batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mama_."

Heechul, ketiga anaknya dan beberapa pekerja yang mencari Wonwoo langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Wonwoo dengan baju hijau lengan panjang berlari ke arah mereka. Heechul langsung berlari dan mendekati anaknya.

"Pangeran kecil _mama_ ," ucapnya sambil memeluk Wonwoo erat.

"Won- _ie_ kemana saja sayang? _Mama_ khawatir. Apa yang Won- _ie_ lakukan di sana?"

Heechul melepas pelukannya. Menelisik penampilan anaknya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Mencari kalau saja ada luka di tubuh anaknya.

"Ya Tuhan sayang... lihat ini! Sepatumu kotor seperti ini. Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau kuman-kuman ini membuatmu sakit. Dan lihat ini! Bajumu berkeringat. Kulitmu bisa iritasi. Kenapa pergi diam-diam? Kenapa tidak minta temani _mama_ atau _hyung_ yang lain? Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana? _Mama_ sudah katakan supaya Won- _ie_ duduk dengan tenang menunggu _mama_ selesai."

Wonwoo menunduk saat Heechul mengomel begitu panjangnya. Remaja manis itu melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

" _Mama_ tidak marah, hanya saja _Mama_ khawatir," lanjut Heechul.

" _Mama_ marah," balas Wonwoo lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tidak sayang. _Mama_ —"

" _Mama_ marah. _Mama_ marah dengan Won- _ie_." Suara Wonwoo semakin terdengar bergetar. Sepertinya si bungsu akan menangis.

" _Aigoo_..." melihat anaknya yang bersedih, Heechul kembali mendekap anaknya. Mengelus rambut si bungsu dengan sayang.

"Maafkan _mama_. _Mama_ tidak marah. _Mama_ tidak marah dengan Won- _ie_. Maafkan _mama_."

Saat Heechul sibuk menenangkan si bungsu, ketiga anak dan pekerja lainnya mendesah lega. Heechul hampir saja menyewa seluruh polisi dan detektif untuk mencari anak tersayangnya. Tapi beruntung niat gilanya tidak terlaksana. Wonwoo lebih dulu muncul yang membuat mereka seolah bisa bernafas dengan lega.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mama_ , Won- _ie_ mau kucing. Bawa kucing ke rumah ini _mama_."

Seluruh penghuni di ruang makan itu langsung membisu. Saling pandang satu sama lain dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kucing? _Baby_ mau pelihara kucing?" tanya Jisoo yang tepat duduk di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Iya, kucing. Won- _ie_ mau kucing. Won- _ie_ suka kucing."

Heechul tidak langsung menjawab. Masih melirik ke tiga anaknya meminta bantuan untuk menjawab. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah memiliki hewan. Terakhir, Heechul memelihara kucing saat Wonwoo berumur tiga tahun.

Heechul sangat menyukai kucing. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memelihara tiga ekor kucing dengan harga fantastis. Wonwoo kecil saat itu juga sangat menyukai kucing. Tapi, karena begitu gemasnya dengan kucing, Wonwoo mencekik leher kucing malang itu hingga hampir mati. Sejak saat itu, Heechul tidak lagi memelihara hewan apapun.

"Won- _ie_ sudah besar _Eomma_. Jadi tidak akan mencekik kucing lagi. Tidak apa-apa kalau Won- _ie_ mau membawa kucing ke rumah ini. Asal jangan kucing yang berkaki dua," komentar Seungcheol yang membuat mereka mengerutkan dahi.

"Kucing berkaki dua?" monolog Jeonghan bingung. Yang ia tahu, semua kucing berkaki empat.

"Seperti apa ya kucing berkaki dua itu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Maaf belum bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Wonwoo. Dan maaf belum jelaskan usia mereka satu persatu. Yang pasti, Seungcheol 25 tahun. Perlahan, dan satu-satu bakal terungkap.**

 **Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku udah bilang kalau aku kehilangan semua file yang udah aku ketik, jadi terpaksa ngetik ulang. Untuk ngetik ulang itu ga semudah ngetik tanpa berpikir dan mencari feel-nya. Jadi aku ga bisa pastikan kapan ff yang selalu kalian tagih bakal aku update. Bukan mau lari dari tanggung jawab, karena ff yang sebelumnya udah di ketik, terus harus ketik lagi itu ga mudah. Aku sering kesulitan mendapatkan feel. Dan aku juga ga bisa maksa ff mana yang harus aku ketik. Semua tergantung feel. Jadi maaf kalau mengecewakan**. L

 ** _Aku ga puas dengan chapter ini. Yang awal aku ketik, ga kaya gini. Aku jadi ga semangat update-nya_**. **_Layak ga layaknya ff ini, semua tergantung kalian_**.


End file.
